


Not your lips

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [25]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South Africa have won their first ever ODI in India, this is a cause for celebration. Lots of alcohol is involved and David gets a bit closer to Dale than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not your lips

There was really nothing like the high you got from winning a series, especially in another country against one of the best teams in the world. David Miller was besides himself. He pretty much bounced his way back into the dressing room, hugging everyone he came across.

“Well bowled, Dale!” David wrapped his arms around the fast bowler and pressed his chest against his back. “Sorry for dropping that catch earlier.” He patted Dale’s chest and let go of him.

Dale turned around to face his teammate. “All’s well that ends well,” he said with a huge smile. “Now where’s that stash of beer I saw you bring in this morning?” A series win was a serious cause for a good celebration. The kind that involved loud music, lots of alcohol and his best mates.

David’s grin widened; tonight was going to be a blast.

-

It had started with one innocent kiss on the cheek. But to be fair, David had been kissing pretty much everyone that night, so it was no big deal, not for Dale anyway. David was an affectionate guy, always had been. But as the night went on and David and Dale ended up in Dale’s room on their own, David got a bit more touchy-feely than he usually was.

The pair was sitting on the carpet in Dale’s room, their backs resting against the bed. “You know, I really like your tattoos,” David said, tracing his finger over Dale’s arm. “I’m thinking of getting one too.” He slowly ran his fingers over the contours of the yellow protea flower. “I like that one the most.”

Dale yawned and nodded. “Thanks.”

The kiss came out of the blue and something in Dale’s mind told him that something was wrong when David’s lips connected with his own. But the alcohol in his system slowed down his thinking process and it took him a few seconds to realize what that was. Those were not the lips that usually kissed him, they felt different, they felt _wrong_. He put his hand on David’s chest and pushed him away. The eyes staring at him were the wrong colour. “Sorry. Can’t do this,” he said, shaking his head. He slowly got up, the world spinning around him. “You should go.”

“No, no. We were just getting to the good part,” David said, standing up as well. He put his arms around Dale’s neck and tried to pull him closer. “Making out is fun!”

“I have a person to make out with and it’s not you,” Dale told his friend, pushing him away again. He may have been drunk, but he knew that kissing David was wrong. “I wish I could make out with him right now.”

David frowned because he hadn’t been aware that Dale was seeing someone. If he hadn’t told him about this person, then surely it wasn’t a serious relationship. “ _We_ can make out _right_ _now_ , forget about the other guy.”

Dale shook his head once more. “No, it’s all wrong. You’re all wrong, you’re not him. Your shoulders are too broad and your chin is too big. He’s got a tiny chin. I like that about him.” No, he was definitely not going to make out with David.

“Who?”

“My Boulty.” Dale smiled brightly when he thought of his boyfriend. “He’s so nice and smart and beautiful and he really cares about me. I love him.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and fished his phone out of his pocket.

“Boulty?” The name sounded familiar to David’s drunken mind. Had he met this person before? “Who is he? I think I know him.”

“He plays cricket too,” Dale answered, looking up at David. “This is my Boulty.” He showed David a picture on his phone. It was a picture of Trent at the beach. His hair was a mess and it had sand in it, but he was smiling brightly; it was Dale’s favourite picture of Trent. “He’s perfect. I only want to make out with him.”

“Oh, that guy.” David snatched the phone out of Dale’s hand and tossed it on the bed. “Forget about him. We’d be better together.”

Dale was getting annoyed now because he had said _no_ quite a few times already. “Go away.”

“Oh come on, Dale.” David rested his hand on his teammate’s cheek, touching the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “No one has to know about this.”

“ _No_.” Dale kicked at David’s shin and then stood up. He walked towards the door and opened it. “Go away.”

David rubbed his leg where Dale had kicked him. That was going be a nasty bruise in the morning. “What the fuck, that hurt.” He looked at Dale who was standing by the door; he looked livid. “Fine, I’ll go.” He hobbled out of the room and into the hallway, the door slamming shut behind him.

-

“Wow, seems like you had a good time last night.” Trent grinned at the image of Dale on his laptop. “You deserved it, though.”

Dale just hummed in reply. Despite the large amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before and the major hangover he was suffering at the moment, he could still remember every detail of the celebrations. Including David kissing him.

Trent sensed that something was off with Dale, but thought it was just the hangover. “Do you want to go back to bed? We can Skype later.”

“David kissed me last night.” Dale purposely looked away from his tablet. He didn’t want to see the disappointment on Trent’s face. “We were drunk and all of the sudden he kissed me.”

Blood drained from Trent’s face and his heart sank. “And?”

“I feel awful. I told him to go away and he wouldn’t, even when I told him about us,” Dale explained, running his hand through his hair. He sighed deeply and finally looked back at the tablet. “I kicked him.”

“But you didn’t kiss him back? Nothing happened?” Trent’s heart raced in his chest as he looked at the other man on the screen of his laptop. He had never felt so far away from Dale as he had on that moment. Another man had kissed him and not just _any_ other man _,_ David Miller, one of the best looking guys in the South African team.

“No, nothing happened.”

“Then you shouldn’t feel bad. You can’t help it if someone kisses you. Unless…” Trent took a deep breath, tears prickling at the back of his eyes at the mere thought of what he was going to ask. “Unless you’re calling me to tell me you’re more interested in him than you are in me?”

Dale instantly shook his head in reply. “No, of course not. I miss you and I wish you were here. Wish _you_ were kissing me, but that doesn’t mean I would want anyone else to kiss me. No, I only want you.”

“Would you tell me if you had feelings for someone else?” Trent wiped a tear away from his cheek. This kind of scenario was exactly what he had been afraid of when he and Dale said their goodbyes in South Africa about a month ago.

“I would. You know I’m always honest with you.” Dale doubted he would ever fall for anyone else like he had for Trent, but if he did, he would be honest about it. That’s just how he was. “Not that it will ever happen.”

“Good.” Trent believed Dale, trusted that he would always be honest. The fact that they were having this conversation was proof of that. “What are you going to do now? About David.”

“I don’t know. He’s going back to South Africa tonight. I won’t see him for a while.” Dale hadn’t really thought about David. All he had been thinking of since he had woken up was Trent and how he would react. He didn’t know if David even remembered what had happened the night before. “He was really drunk, he might not remember what he did.”

Trent was glad to hear that David wouldn’t be near Dale for a while. Dale had reassured him that he didn’t have any feelings for David and he trusted him, but that didn’t take away the jealousy he was now feeling towards David. “Can you please not see him again? Not today. I know you can’t avoid him forever but you can for now…” He shouldn’t ask this, he knew that, but he couldn’t help himself. Dale was _his_ and his alone.

“If it makes you feel better, then I will.” Dale didn’t really want to see David anyway. He was afraid that David did remember what had happened and that it would ruin their friendship. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Trent said, shaking his head. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I love you.”

Trent’s lips finally curled into a smile. “Love you too.”


End file.
